


Harley's Great Escape

by D4MIANWAYNE



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: harley my beloved, just harley existing!, there is one single swear word in this that is all, this doesn't take place in a specific version of harley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4MIANWAYNE/pseuds/D4MIANWAYNE
Summary: Harley gets arrested and by pure luck is blessed with an opportunity to escape.
Kudos: 7





	Harley's Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually writing Harley despite her being my #1 comfort character, so I hope it's good! It's a bit short since I'm just testing the waters with how I wanna write her, but I hope you enjoy :D

There’s always that state of bliss right before your consequences, right before your actions, where you ask yourself: What could go wrong?

Then, everything that could go wrong just... goes wrong.

Harley sat in the back of a police car, white face paint turned pink in spots from mixing with the woman’s own blood, and possibly some that wasn’t hers. She kept her head down, letting the blood from her nose trail down her lips and drip onto the black and red legs of her jester suit.

Her hat sat next to her on the car seat, her tied up hair looser in some spots than others. Her hands were pinned behind her back in tight cuffs. 

She could get them off, no doubt. She just liked testing officers, letting them think they got her, that they were finally bringing in the crazy ex-girlfriend of an even crazier man. Hopefully for good. 

They always underestimated her. 

Sure, she had a PhD, but she was stupid enough to fall in love with a mad man, wasn’t she? To get manipulated. She was just an immature, overgrown child. A woman who just stood at the side, never getting her hands dirty. 

Truth was, she did most of the hard work for him. She worked even harder for herself. She was smart enough to learn how to manipulate others, just like how she once was. 

Mind games. It was all mind games.

Harleen Quinzel was a lot of things, but one thing was for sure: she ain’t dumb.

She coughed loudly, bits of blood coming out with her spittle. She cleared her throat, tilting her head up slightly and looking at the pigs in the front seat through her mascaraed lashes. 

“Boys…” She cooed sweetly, moving as far forward as she could, just inches away from the screen separating her from the men. She locked eyes with one of the men in the rearview mirror, a smirk inching to her lips. “Don’tcha think this whole situation coulda been avoided?” She asked.

The man let out a low, throaty laugh, looking away from her gaze. “Right. And how could it have been avoided?” he asked back.

Harley stared through the screen, looking out the front windshield, the gears in her head turning, trying to come up with _something _she could say, an excuse that was believable.__

__“ _Play the role that you do best, Harley _.” A voice in her head whispered out to her.___ _

____She readjusted herself, coming back from ideas and scenarios, each with a shiny new outcome to go along with it._ _ _ _

____Her smirk turned to a wide, happy smile and she let out a loud giggle before speaking. “Just don’t arrest me, silly!” She continued her giggle, and the men in the front seats let out fake, hearty laughs to match with her._ _ _ _

____“Always the funny one, you are, Quinn. But that ain’t gonna work. Sit back and shut your ass up.”_ _ _ _

____Harley’s mood dropped and her eyes sharpened. “Fine. Be like that.” With a loud huff, she threw herself back against the seat, glaring knives at the men._ _ _ _

____As the car went quiet, besides the hum of the police scanner, she started to fiddle with the handcuffs on her wrists. After a minute of struggling, she got the cuffs off, keeping her hands behind her._ _ _ _

____“ _Take your time, Harley _.” The voice returned.___ _ _ _

______“I ain’t that stupid,” She thought to herself. A beat passed. She repeated herself, this time outloud._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Who ya talkin’ to back there, Quinn?” The cop she met eyes with earlier turned around, looking at her like she was just a kid, making up imaginary friends to keep herself company on the school playground._ _ _ _ _ _

______She smirked to herself, looking back down at her legs. “Oh, ya’know…” She looked back up, grinning ear to ear at the man, then letting out an obnoxious laugh. She sat back once again, letting her laughter turn into a trail of giggles, looking out the window._ _ _ _ _ _

______The car rolled to a stop, the light shining into the car turning red, making the color of her suit more vibrant._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once again the car was drowned in silence, rain starting to pitter-patter against the vehicle._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rain. Common in such a miserable city like Gotham. It added to its pleasant charm._ _ _ _ _ _

______Starting to hum to fill the silence, Harley looked out the window, the rain drops contorting her view. A distant engine started to get louder and louder from behind them, and Harley matched her volume to it as it gained closer, and closer, and _closer _.___ _ _ _ _ _

________It sped through the red light, water splattering onto the car as it drove by directly. Police sirens switched on and the car lurched forward, tires squealing against the wet pavement before speeding off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uh-oh!” Harley gasped, sitting forward again, grabbing onto the divider. “Sucks to be you two, don’t it?” She asked, pouting. “Luckily for me,” the corners of her lips curled up. “I love car chases.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shut it, Quinn!” The driver yelled, looking back at her. He did a double take, slamming his fist against the screen she was gripping onto. She didn’t flinch, just stared with wide, crazy eyes. “Damn clown! Got out of your cuffs!” His voice grew louder, angrier, with each word he spit out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh,” she looked down at her gloved hands, playing the role of bimbo. “Well, would ya look at that! I guess I am!” She chuckled. “How funny~! Guess it’s time for me ta go! Buh-bye!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harley grabbed her jester cap, grabbing the door handle and shoving it open, throwing herself onto the wet road. She gasped out in pain as she collided with the solid surface, quickly dragging herself up, limping away quickly down the closest alley._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The cops had two choices to make: Lose the speeding car, or lose the maniacal clown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________What ever would they do?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Slowly regaining a steady walk, Harley fixed the cap over her blonde hair, taking a running start into a flip, boosting herself up to a fire escape ladder. She pulled herself up, grinning proudly to herself. Sometimes, the world worked in mysterious ways, granting blessings even to those who may not deserve them. But to Harley, she deserved it. After everything she had learned to put up with, the abuse she endured, blinded by a love that was never really there; after all of that, managing to get away from the cops, a speeding car saving her for maybe just a few days more, was all that she needed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She climbed her way up to the rooftop of the building she was dangling from ladders on, bending over, hands on knees, to let herself have a minute. Let herself breathe in the cold, wet air of the city. Scanning the skyline, she could recognize the district she resided in, and some of the ones her friends stayed in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _Decisions _...” she thought, tapping a red gloved finger against her bleeding lip, the blood almost as dark as the pigment applied. She could head to her own place, or maybe go to Selina’s. Or Eddie’s! Or the Lounge…___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________So many options, all buzzing in her, trying to stand out more than the other, fighting for dominance like boxers in the ring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Facing the direction of the Lounge, scanning rooftops and streets, mapping out a path. Rain drizzled down around her. She backed up, raising her hands over her head, starting to run, before hesitating and sliding to a stop, yelping as her feet slid out from under her and she landed on her bottom, moaning out in pain. “Owieee,” she whined, rolling onto her side. “That wasn’t supposed ta happen…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She got back up, swaying softly as she looked at the Lounge, then shaking her head. “Nah, I gotta go home… My boys need me...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The rain was getting uncomfortable, making her skin tight suit feel tighter than skin, sticking to her body like a brand new layer of herself. That’s all any of this was, anyways… A second part of her, every day becoming more and more whole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She needed to make a decision soon. She didn’t know the time, but based on the moon’s position in the sky, it was getting later than late. Her friends would be asleep soon enough, and the Lounge would be closing its doors for visitors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Home it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She repeated her process from earlier, backing up, doing a series of flips before soaring off of the building, bracing herself for impact as she landed on the next, and the next, and the next, climbing ladders and rolling to her side, her body aching with each landing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________What felt like hours later, she finally dropped to her own fire escape, panting heavily. She couldn’t let herself rest yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She always left the window open just enough to slip her fingers under it, pulling it up and open, climbing inside, her pixie boots squeaking against the wooden floor. Excited hyena footprints picked up at the sound of her entry, Bud and Lou running to greet their mom. She smiled widely at both of them, hiding her face behind her hands. “Awe, boys, I don’t wantcha to see me like this!” She turned her head away in embarrassment. “Go lay down, I’ll catch up in just a bit. Ya won’t even notice I ain’t there yet!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The hyenas listened, stepping away and heading to the living room side by side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harley dropped her hands, sighing with a pout, blowing some of her loose hair up with the breath. She peeled her cap back, letting her hair and skin breathe again. Removing her shoes, she made her way through her apartment, down the hall to the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Wedging her way out of the jester suit was a painful, sticky, and soaking wet process. She needed something new, more doable than this, especially on a rainy night, which were way more than common._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She pulled her hair back into a low hanging ponytail, slipping to her bedroom undetected from her pets to get a change of clothes: sweatpants and an overly baggy sweatshirt to match. Picking up her DVD copy of Jennifer’s Body, the now clean and casual clown made her way to where her boys sat, waiting patiently on the couch for her return. She popped the disc in, humming happily to herself as she picked up her remote and phone, sitting down like nothing bad had happened to her an hour or two ago._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So, what’re we thinkin’ tonight, boys? Two large Meat Deluxe pizzas?” She asked, unlocking her phone and smiling widely as she called her favorite pizza restaurant, on speed dial—of course, relaxing back into her couch. “After the night I had, I think I deserve it.” She smiled sadly, waiting for the buzz of the phone to stop ringing and for someone to answer, the comfort of food and her hopefully turning her night around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
